Soul mates
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: La relación de Hiccup y Merida descrita en forma de drabbles. De la "A" a la "Z".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Cómo entrenar a mi dragón 2 _y _Valiente_ pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

_Adicción_

La piel de Merida era de un maravilloso color níveo, a Hiccup le encantaba acariciar aquella tersa superficie. Los dedos del moreno se encargaban de acariciar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la pelirroja, la suavidad de esa blanquecina piel llenaban de una emoción desconocida y abrasadora al corazón del vikingo, dejándolo con ganas de acariciar siempre esa nívea piel.

_Balbuceo_

Merida siempre fue dueña de una desmedida confianza en sí misma, este hecho es la causa de su fogosa, bulliciosa e irreverente personalidad. Pero ella nunca imaginó que toda esa confianza se esfumaría mágicamente en el instante en que vio por primera vez a un extraño vikingo con armadura de cuero. Cuando la pelirroja tuvo que presentarse, las palabras que iba a decir se estancaron irremediablemente en su garganta, frente a este error sus finos labios atinaron a soltar unos incomprensibles sonidos.

_Cabellera_

Los pelirrojos y rebeldes cabellos de Merida siempre representaron un problema para su dueña, era una verdadera tarea titánica tratar de mantenerlos peinados, sin mencionar que a veces, durante sus prácticas de tiro al blanco, le estorbaban la visión, haciéndola fallar en sus tiros. Ganas no le faltaron de querer cortarse su cabello pero su madre se lo prohibió tajantemente, arguyendo que eso sería impropio de una princesa. Por ello, la pelirroja detestaba a su indomable cabellera, pero todo cambió cuando Hiccup le dijo que le gustaban sus cabellos, desde ese instante Merida pensó en lo afortunada que era tener tan peculiar cabellera.

_Danza_

Los estrepitosos sonidos que provenían de las gaitas penetraban los oídos de Hiccup de manera torturante. A él nunca le gustó la música de las tierras altas, le parecía molesta y muy ruidosa. Con cierto aburrimiento, los ojos verdes del castaño vieron como cientos de cuerpos se retorcían tratando de seguir el ritmo impuesto por las gaitas, definitivamente todo eso le parecía absurdo. Entonces, se fijó en ella, su novia pelirroja, quien bailaba con cierta gracia. Hiccup sonrió levemente después de todo esa música no era tan mala.

_Eficacia_

Hiccup sabía muy bien que su novia Merida era una persona muy terca, ella poseía una poderosa voluntad de acero. Es por eso que le era casi imposible persuadirla para que haga algo que ella no quisiese hacer, como dar una vuelta en Toothless o convencerla de que se tome un descanso durante sus prácticas con el arco. Pero había algo que era capaz de derrumbar la terquedad de su novia en un segundo: bastaba con sonreírle levemente para que la pelirroja cediese. Nunca fallaba.

_Falda_

Merida odiaba los vestidos, eso era un hecho innegable. Los largos vestidos le impedían moverse con libertad, pero no tenía otra opción ya que aparentemente una princesa siempre debía vestir como toda una dama. Pero en ocasiones usar vestidos no era tan malo, en especial si unas traviesas manos tenían la osadía de colarse por debajo de la tela.

_Galán_

Los comentarios sarcásticos era una conocida característica de Hiccup, cuando alguien hacía o decía algo estúpido, él siempre hacía un comentario, con índoles burlescas, al respecto. En ese sentido, nadie se salvaba de sus comentarios, ni su familia ni sus amigos, ni siquiera su novia Merida. Por ello, cuando la impulsiva pelirroja cometía algún error, cosa que era común, Hiccup no se tomaba la molestia de guardar su sarcasmo. Hecho que molestaba a la pelirroja, no quería ser tratada como una joven delicada pero no era justo que su novio fuese tan poco caballeroso con ella.

_Habilidad_

Desde muy temprana edad Hiccup demostró ser una persona muy ingeniosa, siempre fue capaz de construir él solo toda clase de artefactos, de diversa utilidad. Pero su ingenio no sólo se aplicaba a la construcción de artefactos sino también a su vida personal. Su gran inteligencia le permitía poder controlar a la indomable Merida, su talento para elegir las palabras adecuadas evitaba que su novia se precipitase a situaciones peligrosas.

_Idea_

Hiccup y Toothless tenían planeado explorar todos los confines de la tierra, parecía un sueño utópico pero esa era su máxima meta. Hiccup ya había explorado todas las islas circundantes a Berk, pero eso no significaba nada ya que aún había más tierras por explorar. El castaño había escuchado que existía, al oeste de Berk, las tierras altas (llamadas así por los marineros), en donde habitaban clanes salvajes, al castaño no le pareció una mala idea visitar esos lares.

_Jamás_

Merida nunca imaginó que se acabaría enamorando de un vikingo, después de todo su clan los odiaba a morir. Pero, al parecer, todo lo que parecía imposible se hacía realidad en su vida. Los dioses sí que tenían un buen sentido del humor.

_Karma_

Merida infló las mejillas, estaba muy molesta, Hiccup se había vuelto a burlar de ella. Ella se había tropezado con una rama y su novio se había burlado de su accidente llamándola "torpe". Mientras la muchacha maquinaba una posible muerte de su novio, la pierna ortopédica del castaño se había hundido en el fango, ocasionando una inevitable y absurda caída. La pelirroja sonrió.

_Labios_

Hiccup era bueno besando, eso Merida lo sabía bien. Los labios del moreno eran muy suaves, y tenían la maravillosa cualidad de adormecer sus sentidos. Cuando era sólo una niña, a la pelirroja le asqueaban los besos. Ahora que es toda una mujer, todo es muy distinto, los besos son placenteros y adictivos, pero sólo si Hiccup se los da.

_Mutuo_

Merida, de alguna manera, siempre fue egoísta, no estaba dispuesta a que su madre decidiese su futuro, ella, sola, quería forjar su propio destino. Sin embargo, el hecho de convertir a su propia madre en una osa, ocasionó que Merida dejara de ser tan egoísta, sin dejar de ser independiente. Su nueva mentalidad también le permitió ser más abierta con sus propios sentimientos, la pelirroja fue capaz de compartir su amor con Hiccup, pues el amor no es egoísta, son dos almas en perfecta sintonía.

_Natural_

Lo que Hiccup amaba más de Merida era su espontaneidad, no era la típica princesa superficial. La pelirroja no se avergonzaba de ser ella misma, era capaz de hacer saber al mundo cuando algo la disgustaba en lugar de esbozar una sonrisa hipócrita. Por eso la amaba tanto, ella era única.

_Obsesión_

A Hiccup le fascinaban los dragones, la majestuosa naturaleza de aquellas criaturas lo impresionaba mucho y lo impulsaba a estudiarlos minuciosamente. Pero, él no sólo pensaba en los dragones, también le encantaba estudiar el cuerpo de Merida, sabía cuentas pecas tenía la espalda de la pelirroja. Era conocedor de las partes sensibles de su novia, por ejemplo si acariciaba en el dorso del cuello de la joven princesa, ella se estremecía de placer. Por ello, le fascinaba estudiar cada parte del cuerpo de su novia.

_Poder_

Merida nunca fue la típica aristócrata que se emborrachaba de poder, a ella nunca le gustó hacer uso de sus privilegios que poseía debido a su posición como princesa, siempre pensaba primero en su reino, en ese sentido ella era bastante humilde. Aunque en algunas ocasiones se permitía hacer uso de su poder para llamar a cierto explorador vikingo con el objeto de pasar un rato divertido con él…

_Quemar_

El fuego era un elemento destructivo pero a la vez hermoso, capaz de producir una calidez agradable o de causar quemaduras mortales. Este hecho Hiccup lo sabía bien, fruto de convivir con toda clase de dragones, pero, con el tiempo, descubrió, que no solo el fuego poseía dichas cualidades. El amor también podía causar serias quemaduras o llenarte de un agradable calor, precisamente porque el castaño sufría los mismos efectos cada vez que veía a su novia Merida. Por un lado, sentía una cálida sensación recorrerle el cuerpo cada vez que la veía pero al mismo sentía una abrasadora pasión quemarle el cuerpo. Quería besarla apasionadamente para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

_Rebeldía_

Hiccup y Merida compartían muchos rasgos en común, entre ellas la desobediencia. Ambos se rebelaron frente a la sociedad en la que vivían, para pelear por lo que consideraban correcto. Esta actitud frente al mundo les abrió muchas puertas, esa rebeldía les permitió conocerse.

_Suavidad_

Merida no es precisamente una dama cariñosa, su personalidad obstinada le impide ser empalagosa a la hora de demostrar su afecto hacia las personas que ama. Ella no considera necesario mostrar su amor mediante palabras rebuscadas, prefiere demostrarlas con acciones, como cuando abraza a su padre Fergus luego de burlarse de él, cuando éste comete alguna torpeza. Pero, a veces, todos sus principios sobre la expresión de sentimientos se van por la borda cuando ve a Hiccup con el rostro triste, entonces no puede resistir el impulso de decirle cuanto lo ama y de darle palabras de aliento.

_Terquedad_

Hiccup era testarudo, a pesar de su mente analítica, esto quedó demostrado durante las ocasiones en que desafió a su padre a lo largo de su vida. Merida también lo era, aunque su nivel de testarudez era muy superior a la de su novio debido a su personalidad fogosa. Este rasgo en común ocasionaba peleas serias, cuyos efectos eran separaciones y resentimientos prolongados. Pero la dependencia que ambos habían desarrollado causaba que su testarudez se esfumara y se permitiesen hacer las paces, ya que no podían vivir sin el otro.

_Usual_

Era común ver a Hiccup y a Merida juntos, incluso desde antes de que iniciasen su relación romántica. En el instante en que se conocieron se forjó un lazo fuerte basado en un entendimiento mutuo y un sentimiento empático, debido a que ambos habían vivido experiencias similares. Por eso era usual verlos juntos ya sea simplemente charlando o compartiendo silencios cómodos.

_Vagante_

Hiccup amaba la libertad, gustaba de dar largos paseos sin rumbo junto a Toothless. Descubrir nuevas tierras era su pasión, lo que implicaba muchos viajes a lugares desconocidos. Su espíritu de viajero le permitió vivir experiencias agradables y conocer nuevas y maravillosas personas, incluyendo a su amor destinado, una princesa de personalidad fogosa.

_Xenofobia_

Elinor, como madre y reina, de ninguna podía permitir que su amada y única hija mantuviese una relación romántica con un vulgar vikingo, esa raza ignorante destruyó a varios clanes amigos. Elinor temía que ese joven bárbaro haya engatusado a su hija para luego asesinarla o hacerle cosas peores. La reina debía destruir esa relación por el bien de Merida

_Zurcir_

A Merida no le llamaba la atención las actividades que su madre realizaba como tejer o cocinar, ella los consideraba muy aburridas. Por ello, nunca aprendió a realizar ninguna actividad considerada como femenina. Pero cuando vio que el ropaje de Hiccup poseía algunas rasgaduras, no vaciló en consultar a su madre sobre como zurcir una prenda.

* * *

**Notas finales: Como muchos habrán notado, me comí la "y","ñ" y la "w", la causa es que no encontré tramas adecuadas para escribir sobre ellas, lo siento D:**

**Este fic es un tardío regalo por el día de San Valentín para todos los que amen esta pareja.**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! (muy atrasado)**

**Pd: Bueno, por motivos de estas fechas también publiqué otro fic pero no es un HiccupxMerida, en realidad se trata de un TadashixElsa (crossover de BigHero6/Frozen), si les gusta leer sobre parejas nuevas, están cordialmente invitados a leerlo, está en mi profile :)**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
